ScarEDDy Pants
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: Kevin and Edd spend their first Halloween together as a couple. Rated M for all the smut. I do not own EEE. Nor do I own Nat. Only the plot. I hope you all enjoy


It was Halloween, and everybody in the cul-de-sac could hardly wait to get out of school so they could prepare from the spooky night ahead. It was Friday, so no one had to worry about being out too late, and most parents were to attend their own party at Nazz's house.

Double Dee sighed as he put his materials from his previous class in his locker. A certain red head was begging him to do a couples costume. The two had been dating since the end of last school year when one of Eddy's scams ended with Kevin and Edd kissing in a box.

"C'mon Dee! I promise I won't dress you up as a fairy or some shit. I already have a great costume in mind!" Kevin begged as the walked to the lunch room.

"Kevin, I trust you, I truly do. But I promised Ed I'd match with him, as we do every year." Edd argued.

"I got that covered! Lumpy said he has no problem matching with Dorky instead." Kevin countered.

"Ugh alright then. But could I possibly know what we are dressing as?" Edd finally gave in.

"Choice dude. And nope! It's a surprise." Kevin said with a wink.

As the entered the lunch room Kevin went to retrieve his lunch and Edd went to sit at their normal table. Greeting everyone as usual before eating.

"Greetings Ed and Eddy! Hello Nazz and Nat." He said as he sat down.

"Double Dee! What are you and Kevin going as tonight!? Me and Eddy are gonna be monsters!" Ed said, with a mouth full of food.

"Swallow your food before speaking Ed. That is rather rude. And to answer your question, I haven't the slightest. He insists it be a surprise." Double Dee responded.

"I think it's just so cute you guys are gonna match D! Kev has been talking my ear off about his idea to dress you as-" Nazz started but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Nazz, darling, what did we say about ruining the surprise? Please excuse her Double Delightful. Kevy would kill us if I let her slip up." Nat said, hoping Kevin wasn't within ear shot yet.

"Well I would love to know. All I know is it is nothing girly on my part." Edd said to everyone.

"Sup Nat? Why you holding Nazz's face like that?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to his dork.

"Nazz here is a blabber and I was tired of listening to her talk is all." Nat lied as he let go of her. Earning him a kick to the shin for grabbing a lady like that. "All worth it sweetie." Was all Nat said before turning back to his meal.

Everyone proceeded to do the same. When lunch was over they all headed to their respective classes, even more eager than before to get home. The day went on normally and soon the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day.

"So Dork, are you gonna let me take you home today? We've been dating for what? Four months? And you still won't let me take you out on my bike! And this is the last time I can ride it before it gets too cold." Kevin whined as Edd organized his satchel and locker, grabbing the books he would need for weekend assignments.

"Kevin dear, as much as I would love to do so to stop your constant nagging, I promised Ed I would walk home with him. Besides, I doubt you even have a spare helmet with you for me." Double Dee said, turning him down for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Gotcha covered! Lumpy said he wanted to feed Rolf's chickens before my party tonight. And I do in fact always have a spare with me, incase a cute future scientist needed a ride." Kevin said.

"But Kevin, motorcycles are extremely dangerous! Statics show that most motorcycle fatalities are the fault of other-"

"Other drivers who don't pay attention and blah blah blah. Look Dee I've heard this speech a million times. Just please? I'll go slow, and you can hold on to me as tight as you want." Kevin cut Edd off.

"W-well, I g-guess it would be alright." He finally gave in.

The drive to the cul-de-sac was about fifteen minutes, but it felt like eternity for Edd. Kevin went slower than he normally would go, telling Edd if he went any slower he'd get pulled over for going below the speed limit. Edd just squeezed him tighter. The only thing keeping him calm was feeling Kevin's tone muscles beneath his arms. When they got to Kevin's house, he had to remind Edd that they had stopped moving and he could let go.

"My apologies Kevin. Thank you for the ride, I must be going to my own home now." Edd said, getting off the bike (with Kevin's help) and turning to go to his house.

"Uh nuh uh dork, you're coming with me. We gotta get you ready for tonight." Kevin said, grabbing Edd's hand and leading him into his house.

"But Kevin! My chores, my assignments! I must go home!" Edd protested.

"You got all weekend! Live a little, relax." Kevin tried to convince him. It seemed like he was doing a lot of convincing today.

"Well if you insist. But may I at least know what you have planned for me to wear?" Edd gave in, again.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Kevin said with a wink. Pulling on Edd's hand, he lead him upstairs.

"So don't be mad, but I thought it'd be a pretty funny costume." Kevin said, rubbing his neck nervously as he opened his bedroom door.

"I don't see why I'd be mad. As long as it's not a skirt I'll wear it." Double Dee said with a smile.

"Ok well here it is." Kevin said, pointing Edd in the direction of the costumes layer out on his bed. Before them laid two costumes from familiar cartoon show they watched often as children. With them was a grey wig and a bald cap. One costume had short black shorts, a red long sleeve shirt, a white cape, blue rubber gloves and what looked like blue rain boots. Next to the bald cap was a white sailors hat and black eye mask. The other costume was green tights, a black speedo, an orange long sleeve shirt, a seashell bra, pink slippers and teal rubber gloves. Next to the grey wig was a belt with a big 'M' on it and a starfish.

"Oh please tell me I don't have to dress as Barnacle Boy! Kevin why must you embarrass me?!" Edd whined after inspecting the sizing of the costumes. Sure enough Kevin had ordered the Barnacle Boy costume in Edd's size.

"See! You said you wouldn't be mad dork! It's funny! At least you aren't going to be wearing a speedo and tights all night! Besides, Barnacle Boy is a lot smarter then Mermaid Man so it's perfect." Kevin said, smirking a little.

"Well, I guess it isn't too bad. How in the world did you know my shoe size?" Edd asked jokingly.

"I have my secrets." Was all Kevin said. "Hurry up we gotta be there in like thirty minutes to help set up decorations."

"Alright." Edd said, pulling off his shirt.

"Woah, aren't you being bold today?" Kevin said, a small blush creeping across his face.

"Well, I bought something the other day and thought it'd be perfect for tonight." Edd said, his own smirk and wink nearly gave Kevin a heart attack. "Now are you going to get ready or not?" Edd said, moving to unbuckle his belt.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going dork." Kevin said, pulling off his own shirt. When he pulled it over his head, he saw Edd in nothing but boxer briefs and socks facing the bed.

"Oh my god! Ugh! Ahhh!" Kevin yelled in pretend horror, covering his face.

"Wha?" Edd turned around.

"How scary!" Kevin yelled again.

"What on earth?" Edd said confused.

"Your undies! Ugh! They scare me!" Kevin yelled again, crawling on the bed to hid under a blanket. Edd looked down again, almost forgetting he purchased Halloween boxer briefs a few days before. They were black and covered with white ghosts saying 'BOO!'

"You gotta take them off Dee!" Kevin said, full on bad boy smirk across his face. Looking up from under the blanket, he said Edd's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well, I mean if they scare you that much Kevy. I guess I just HAVE to take them off." Double Dee replied, his heart racing and his face burning. Was he ready for this? Is this a step he was willing to take in their relationship? Another look at Kevin's face, signature smirk, lust in his eyes, and a blush spread wide across his face, Edd knew he was.

"Kevy? Really dork?" Kevin laughed. He was asking himself the same question. Was he ready for this? He didn't want to hurt Edd, but seeing him just about naked, it was all he needed to know he wanted, no, needed Edd. Right then and there.

"Look dork if you don-" Kevin started but was cut off.

"Yes." Was all Edd said before he jumped on Kevin. Edd kissed the red head with every fiber of his being. Blankets were tossed aside, Kevin switched their positions and threw Edd under him. He kissed the boy with so much passion, pouring all his lust into it. He kissed and nipped his was down Edd's neck and torso, gently biting his tender nipples and then continuing his assault. He left love bites all over the small dork, and when he got down to his boxers he looked up to Edd with a sly grin.

"These must go." Kevin pulled Edd's boxers off faster than Barry Allen could ever run.

"And yours?" Edd sassed. Kevin blushed, but complied and took his off as well. Both boys stared at the other. Kevin's member was much bigger than Edd had expected, and Kevin thought the same of Edd's.

"Oh my." Edd breathed out. "Top of my night stand." He pointed to the small table. Kevin reached over and opened the drawer, he was shocked, but pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"I'm not as innocent as I look Kevy." Edd sassed again with a grin.

"Sassy tonight, aren't we?" Kevin said as he rolled the condom over his length. "You sure you're ready?"

"Oh god yes." Edd replied and Kevin slipped a lubed up finger inside of him. "Ahh-" Edd's gasp was consumed by Kevin's kiss. He wiggles his finger around and when he felt Edd was ready, he slipped another in and begun stretching Edd's hole.

"Oh Kevin please." Edd pleaded as Kevin removed his fingers. Just as quick as they were gone, Kevin was pushing his dick inside.

"I'll start slow. Tell me if it's too much." Kevin whispered, holding Edd as he slid in inch by inch. Once he was fully inside a fire burned in the pit of Edd's stomach. He wanted, no needed this from Kevin. He wasted no time, and started moving before Kevin had a chance to.

"Woah Edd. Pretty eager, eh?" Kevin said, shocked by Edd's actions. Kevin grabbed his hips and begun to slam into Edd. After a little pain subsided Edd felt nothing but pure pleasure. The threw his head back and moaned with every thrust. Kevin's flame grew brighter at the sight of Edd coming undone beneath him. And soon it became too much and he was getting close. Leaning down, he grabbed Edd's dick and started pumping.

"Oh Kevin. Oh my God! Kevin." Edd screamed his name. Lifting his hips and throwing his head back again Edd came and shook violently. Kevin soon followed and collapsed on top of him.

"Holy fuck." Kevin hissed, trying to catch his breath.

"Language Kevin." Edd said, and the two burst out laughing. When they came back down from their laughing fit, Kevin pulled Edd close and kissed him on the head.

"Think we can just blow off the party?" Kevin asked.

"But Kevin! We made a promise to Nazz we would help. Oh dear what time is it?!" Edd shot up. It was now six thirty, and they were going to be late. Edd rushed to get dressed while Kevin laid back and watched him worry.

"Kevin! Get up! We're late!" Edd used his strength to pull Kevin off the bed, only to fail and make Kevin laugh.

"Geez okay okay." Kevin gave in and got ready. Soon they were out the door and walking over to Nazz's house.

The party was fun, Eddy tried to spike the punch but Nazz caught him before he could. Ed ate too much candy and threw up all over Eddy. Shenanigans were had, food was eaten and everyone crashed in Nazz's living room.

Late into the night, after everyone was asleep Kevin held Edd close and asked if he had fun.

Edd pulled him closer, kissed him deeply and whispered, "Best. Halloween. Ever." And then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
